


Devil's Baby Momma

by EzmEmily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Lucifer, Baby and Lucifer get super pissed, Check Up, F/M, Gabe and Cas show up], Hospitals, Lucifer is protective, Lucifer's red eyes, Luicfer is protective, Nephilim, Pregnancy, daddy Luicfer, daddy mode, having a half angel baby won't kill you in my world, protective baby, ultrasound, you and Luce are having a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 21:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14679642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzmEmily/pseuds/EzmEmily
Summary: You are having Lucifer's baby and you need to keep a hospital appointment





	Devil's Baby Momma

"My love" I heard the voice of my lover, his chilly breath on my neck "Time to get up"

I groaned tugging the covers off my head, he was right. Not that I was happy about it

"Do I have to go Luci, I hate going to the hospital. They scare the hell out of me"

"You know you have to, you want to make sure it is growing strong and healthy"

I have always had this fear of hospitals or people of the medical profession, call it being paranoid but sitting in the waiting room and having nothing to look at but those posters or leaflets about types of sickness was enough to put the fear of God up you, making you think you had it. And those doctors poking and prodding with their cold latex gloves or just cold hands in general. Not to mention the awful smells you get and having to wait a long time even if you had a booked appointment. Fuck I really hated hospitals

"Can't you check to see if it is ok?" I asked "Or ask one of the angels to..."

"No" he growled "I will not allow any of them near you or my child"

"I wasn't talking about any of those flying monkeys upstairs. I was thinking maybe Cas or Gabe"

"No. When I said no one. I meant no one"

I could not blame him for his mistrust or his concern, because what I was carrying inside me was not allowed in heaven or earth, but did not care those winged dicks could think whatever the hell they liked. I was happy and wanted to have this child with the love of my life. Devil or not. And I knew why he would not check to see how the child was inside me. He was afraid, not that he would admit it. That he might accidently harm it or cause something to happen that could result in me losing the child

Lucifer rose from the bed and made his way over to the wardrobe only in his boxers. Damn, he was always the most delicious thing in the world to me before I got pregnant but four months into it and my hormones skyrocketed when ever I saw a little bit of skin off Lucifer. It made me just want to handcuff him to the bed and fuck the red right out of those eyes

I guess I could try and seduce him into staying into bed and skipping the hospital

I threw off the covers exposing myself, waiting for him to turn around. Since I got pregnant he was just as hungry for sex as me. I could see it in his eyes how much he wanted me. Once I saw him peaking in though the crack of the bathroom door after a shower and I was admiring my swelling belly in the mirror, they were a mix of pride, adoration and lust, seeing me naked and swelling with his child. But he held himself back from the act, I think he was afraid he would hurt me and the baby if he were to let his desire get the better of him

Lucifer turned on his heel. He was holding my favourite summer dress. Upon seeing me completely naked, my hands stoking my slightly swollen stomach his eyes grew a few inches, and flashed red for a brief second

"Luci, are you sure we have to go" I giggled flirtatiously "Come back to bed"

Lucifer smiled as he made his way over, he carefully pit me up into a sitting position on the bed and slipped the dress over my head

"I don't want you to get cold" he said looking me in the eyes, resting his hands on the swell of my stomach "Come on love, time to see how non devil is doing"

\----------------------------------------------

"OK Miss L/N, lets see how this one is doing" My doctor said as he instructed me to lifting up my dress so he could do what had to be done.

This guy was making me really uncomfortable. My usual doctor was away due to a unforeseen illness. She was really nice and comforting to me and helpful since I was a first time mother, she would check the baby and lay my fears of something I thought would go wrong to rest. She told me the baby was healthy and growing strong and there was nothing wrong that could endanger me or my child when the time came. Above that she had the Lucifer seal of approval. But this guy was a total creep. Eying me up like I was a piece of meat. Was this guy blind? Could he not see I was pregnant and with my boyfriend. Lucifer had said both to the other doctor and this one that he was my child's father and my partner. But the way this asshole was looking at me just made him angry, every time he turned his back to check his notes, Lucifer's eyes would flash red as his furious gaze followed him around the room

The doctor squeezed some cold jelly on my stomach and began to move the ultrasound wand over the area where the baby was growing. But instead of checking the baby he was more interested in staring at my legs and underwear

"WHAT THE HELL" I screamed at him as I felt him rub a finger along my thigh "HOW DARE YOU"

I pushed my dress down to protect my modesty but then threw my arms over my womb to protect my baby, my mothering instincts kicking in

Lucifer wasted no time he leapt up from his seat and grabbed the doctor by the throat, his eyes burning red with fury. He slammed the terrified doctor to the wall, holding him there by his neck. I knew what he was about to do, he was about to Aztec style on him, but I felt to scared and violated to try and stop him

image  


"Brother stop" A familiar voice said

I breathed out in relief the voice belonged to Castiel who was standing beside Gabriel, figures since he is one of the only two angels whose wings still work

"Bro, trust me this scumbag is not worth the juice" Gabriel cut in

"He put his hands on her, he touched her" he growled, his grip still iron strong around the doctors neck, his eyes were still burning and glowing red with a greater intensity than the deepest pit of hell imaginable

"Lucifer put him down, Y/N is scared and needs you" Castiel said who helped me of the examination bed and too my feet. Gabriel walked over placing a hand on his furious brother shoulder

"Let me deal with him. After all bro, divine justice is my speciality" Gabriel said in a calm voice

Lucifer with much hesitation finally dropped the doctor to the floor, he had but passed out and was laying like a heap on the floor. Lucifer walked over and wrapped his arms around me but placed one hand on my stomach as a protective gesture to the baby

No sooner had he did that, glass beakers and containers shattered in place. Paperwork flew out the draw and everywhere and the examination table I had be laying on caught fire

"Whoa Luci, calm down will you" said Gabriel snapping his fingers to correct the chaos that just happened

"It was not me" Lucifer said almost offended

"No" said Cas staring at my stomach "It was the baby"

"What" I said this had never happened before

"The combination of your distress and Lucifer's anger my have triggered a response from the child. It happened when Lucifer touched you stomach. His fury must have been felt by the baby, he or she was protecting you Y/N"

Lucifer dropped to his knees and gently kissed my swell and nuzzled it affectionately

"You take after your old man don't you little one" Lucifer beamed "Protecting your mommy are you"

"You two had better get out of here. Me and Cas will clear things up here" Gabriel said

"But I need to know if the baby is ok"

"Y/N did you see what that little sucker just did. It is more than ok" Gabriel said handing me my jacket and bag

"After a power serge like that I need to know more than ever, the baby has never done that before what if using it's powers harmed it in some way. Please just check for me"

Gabriel walked over to me but Lucifer stopped him, pushing me behind him

"Look not that I am not thankful for the help back there, but I warned everyone of you not to come near her or my child"

"Lucifer please, that asshole is out for the count and there is not way in hell I am letting another doctor near me again for the rest of my pregnancy, I trust Gabe, just let him look"

"Be quick" Lucifer sighed to his brother

Gabriel placed his hand on my stomach and smiled "Baby is more than ok, little tucker is fast asleep"

I breathed a sigh of relief, my baby was ok.

No sooner had the green light had been given Lucifer all but hurried me out the door, leaving the two angels to straighten things up back there

\----------------------------

Lucifer had been quite most of the ride home but when we were stuck in traffic he spoke up

"You ok?" he asked

"Yeah, a bit shaken up. I can't believe a person in a trust position did that, and to a pregnant lady and that"

Lucifer leaned over and kissed my temple

"No one touches my baby momma"


End file.
